Coming to the Saviour
by Strange Bint
Summary: Faith gets something from Buffy she wants to give back. Too bad B’s so clueless. Good thing Faith doesn’t need anything. BuffyFaith, Fuffy


AN – I super promise I am going to get to my other fics! Here I am Part II coming soon

Coming to the Savior

She was deep in the black where she wanted to be. Floating. There was nothing. The absence of everything was the only place for peace. In fact there was no her, only the nothing. To see a glimpse of something was to see, to need, to feel…No! She remembered the time before she knew there was anything that could terrify her so much as what invaded her dark. When all she had to fear was if he mom would get drunk and slap her. She was so stupid then.

She struggled to get away, to breathe as she felt something with her and she knew what it was going to be. There could be no floating without water, and there could be no water without sharks. She thought she was already being devoured as the dark lifted. It was threatening to make that face. She struggled with the only thing she had which was fear. She was floating again, but the float was heavy and pulling. She was drowning. No, she was falling. She hit the cold hard ground to find that she had a body again.

"The human body is so fragile with all its needs. You put up a good fight, but yours is no different."

"No!" she screamed in terror as he was in front of her appearing like he always had.

He had on that ugly Gap sweater and Dockers. He looked as pleasant and as harmless as any TV dad that she used to dream about having, and now it was her nightmare. Her mom might say it served her right. She had always whined for a big, real, Christmas tree and a big, real, house. But now, the house shrank to the size of her old apartment and the huge Christmas tree and all the presents blocked the door.

"You want and you take and you have. That's all your good for. You act like you a decent kid, but you don't care about anyone but yourself," he said in a regular calm voice.

"No! I don't need anything from you!"

"Oh no? Every living animal has needs to survive, even one as sick as you. The only kind of girl that doesn't need anything is a dead one. You need to breathe every second, don't you?"

All she could hear was his voice. All she could feel was her anger, weakness and shame-- his hands around her throat squeezing

"Or maybe not every second," he said as he released his grip but not his hands, she gasped for breath, a feeling she hated more than not breathing, "But, how long can you last? How far do you want to go?"

Her stupid pathetic body was trembling, shaking. It would sell her out at no cost just to be out of here—to not exist, when it was all she needed to get away. Faith was too blinded to see anymore. She only had fear and the need to escape as his huge hands grip her.

"Now give it up, you whore. Tell me you need me and I'll give you what you need. Tell me what you are."

As she lay shaking in the shrunken room with the towering Christmas treethe whore admitted what she was. She was crying, sobbing, she didn't want to die. Or maybe she just wanted the pain to stop. She couldn't lie. She needed to breathe. Even if there was no fucking reason. If she wasn't a weak worthless whore she wouldn't want to live, but there was her body needing and willing to give. She would admit she wanted the stuff she needed, whatever, she'd do anything. She always wished he would just finish the job. But, she knew she would take that wish back the minute he started chocking again and he might if she wasn't convincing enough. She lived with his hands around her throat.

Suddenly, Faith felt lightness on her neck and shoulders as a beam of light blinded her and she didn't have to see him anymore. Her fear lifted and she could think. Think about how she was a stupid disgusting base creature destined to sink.

"Faith," the voice said, it was young and trembling like hers only it was nothing like hers.

. The way this voice said "Faith" made her have some even though the voice trembled when it said it.

"It's okay," the voice said shakily. Maybe it was the goddamn Virgin Mary and she had never had to look at something as pathetic as Faith in her life. Faith felt bad for scaring her. But all of Faith's own fear was gone.

"It's okay." The voice sounded really strong and sure now.

Maybe because she knew Faith wasn't afraid.

"Let go off your throat," she said in a commanding tone now.

Faith obeyed instantly. It didn't even make any sense because Faith wasn't holding her throat. Faith didn't even know where her hands and body were with this blinding light. Still she obeyed somehow. She wanted to make the voice proud and happy, really happy.

"Good," the voice said firm and sure, but it wasn't as proud or nearly as happy as Faith wanted.

"I—I'm sorry. I had to. He was going to kill me if I didn't. Please, don't hate me," she cried.

"I don't—I didn't hate you." She was uncomfortable again, but Faith knew she was telling the truth.

She felt cool soft hands on her face. They touched like the voice spoke. Soft. Unsure, but then very sure. Simple. The hands brushed her hair out of the way and then caressed both her cheeks. Faith had been touched in every way. But, no one had touched her like this in a long time. Her body unlocked even more and she let out a little coo that was simple and sweet like the voice. She wanted to touch her too. She wanted to see her.

"No one's ever helped me. No one's ever forgiven me. I want to make you happy too. I want to see you."

"Umm… I think you're still asleep," The voice said with an innocence that made Faith feel like she was dirty.

"If you just tell me how to get up there, please. I need to see you," Faith felt a new longing come into her heavy body that felt much different then the one before, but still all she could do was writhe around now under the blinding light..

Faith felt the little hands on her face again and this time her body felt a little buzz from the light and she felt so good, so safe. Before she could let out another coo she felt the hand cup the back of her neck at base and give it a strong squeeze. She felt like someone had taken a vice off her head that she didn't even know had been on. Her head opened up with a new floaty feeling.

"Everything is okay now, Faith." So soft and sure.

"Oooh," Faith said believing.

As the hand turned into an arm that worked it's way under her shoulders brushing past them with soft skin.

"Oooh."

"It's all going to be okay. We'll figure out what this means," the voice said and Faith wasn't seeing a blinding light anymore, but a face. A beautiful pixie determined face.

"Yes," Faith closed her eyes again.

So soft. The soft skinned arm locked around her mid-back with grappling hook firmness. So sure. The arm was hooked around her and came up under her own arm where the finger tips came around to rub against the side of her boob. So strong. Faith was this strong too, but she wasn't right now. She didn't need to be. She let leaned back into the arm and loosened.

When the second arm came up under her ass so suddenly it made her tighten herself up again. This time a moan came out of her that sounded like a dying animal. She felt her own arm tighten around something firm and sure and so so soft at the same time. Shoulders strong tiny bony shoulders and back so strong she could feel its power through its skin.

"Shhhh," the voice soothed.

Faith was strong like this too, but she could feel the power through the skin of this back when the soft powerhouse commanded and Faith obeyed without even trying again. She was already mute with pleasure as she realized she was looking at that powerhouse pixie face. Faith felt a huge smile on her face. Hey, wait she knew---

"Here, let's get you back……..,"

Oh fuck all! God! Faith couldn't----she didn't-----to be in the middle of such unexpected and unknown please only to be suddenly fucking weightless, lifted, carried. Carried with power along with softness, carried as easily as a helpless baby. No, she was too hard even hold. This had to be…had to be…. Oh, it was so right! So good! It wasn't fair! She didn't have time to get used to this—this power, this soft power. This raw good power with the fucking softness that jostled her body and moved it as it saw fit with her not doing anything but loving every minute of it and clinging to it. Her side boob bounced against the tiny fingers. The firm strong arm slowly slid up around her ass now and came up around her hip so tight. Her hearing, seeing, knowing, had all cut out for a second there, but now she could hear her coos, her cries, her moans, her guttural grunts. It was the power its soft touch/ huge burst. The comfort, the safety, the silent ecstasy. Pleasure. Heaven. She died and was being carried there but if that was true she didn't want the ride to stop. Oh fuck yes, and yes. She didn't want the ride to stop. She grabbed the arm of The One who had carried her and gripped it for more.

"It's okay. It's all right. Faith, you're okay now. Shhhh. Faith, be quite. Faith, it's OK. Faith! Wake up!"

And again Faith obeyed, but maybe not so much this time as part of obeying that command made her come back to being who she was and she was never into the whole obeying thing. The soft strong voice was sounding a lot more like the kind of pissy toned voice she was used to from most people... But, it was five by five. Faith knew what was going on now.

She knew who she was now. Thanks to this chick, who was about as much as a goddess as Faith was a helpless baby. Faith opened her eyes to the cute little power packed nugget of a girl. They were in a place that held nothing but them and a fiery glow. She held the girl's hand and they smiled at each other. Faith squeezed her hand and the girl shut her eyes now and her mouth went into an "O."

Faith was as strong as Hell and she knew it. Remembered it all, or what mattered anyway. Maybe she wasn't so good with names like the name of this girl whose hand she needed as she still trembled with pleasure, or what they were both called.

It didn't matter. This girl that had picked her up out of darkness was as strong as Heaven and she was The One. The One that would save Faith; the one that was saving her. The One that Faith would save. She would save her from something. The One started trembling with her eyes open and mouth shut she looked liked a holy creature reaching the top of a far better world where she lived. She was going home because of Faith's firm hand.

Faith needed this girl just like the girl needed her. They were two halves of a whole. The Chosen Two. Faith would pull this girl into her and give her back ever bit of power she had gotten. It was all going to b---

Faith felt a pop around her mouth that tingled up painfully behind her eyes. Mmm, at least she still had the buzz between her legs going. But… What the fuck? Had she just been bitch slapped? A lamp flooded into her eyes like it was the sun going super nova. It made her see all the ugly wanna-be-classy African motif of the room way too clearly. Like anyone really liked hand painted bongos? C'mon. And who the fuck was bitch slapping her in a room like this?

"B!" Faith heard her voice shout thickly.

She felt a something quickly wrench away from her that wanted to hold. B's hand. B's hand. Oh shit.

"You—you were having a nightmare and I—I—"B's eyes looked everywhere but at Faith.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Her clit was still pulsating like a good club beat. Shit.

"Yeah, Slayer nightmares happen. You know how it is," Faith flashed B a grin.

"No! I don't! I never—I mean I didn't—"B was backing up toward the door like she had killed someone, "I—I gotta go. "

Or, had just given them the come of their life and wasn't really that into them. Yeah, B was going to say she had to get home because she had home Ec. early in the morning. Too bad that wouldn't work for her since this was B's house.

"B, wait!" Faith cried like she was in some Teen Soap.

At least it worked and B waited, but this wasn't a big deal. So, Faith was the kind of girl that got off being swept off her feet after all or swept off her back when she was sick of living on it. Who could blame her? B could, maybe. But, it didn't have to be a big deal.

"Thanks for--" Faith began coolly now.

"I just wanted to put you back on the bed you were writhing—moving—moving and you could have pulled stuff down on yourself," B stammered.

Of course, everything with this B was a big deal. Bad S.A.T. practice scores, the wrong shade of lipstick, people trying to kill her frat-boy-looking-vampire-boyfriend that came back from Hell. Of course, things like sex and horniness and how they were the most two powerful bitches in the world were things B couldn't even begin to say. She looked like a sun-kissed California cheerleader who was trying to act like she hadn't fallen off the pyramid when she had. And she had fallen on top of a bad-girl-drop-out from Boston.

"I mean, you—I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. You were out of—"

And B could blame her for all of it.

"Relax, B." Faith said keeping her cool.

Obviously, B wasn't the Mistress of All-That she had been in Faith's dream, but who was? She needed someone to keep it all cool, and Faith could do that. It wasn't like Faith hadn't visited the wonderful world of suburbia before. Its rules were easy enough to follow. You just had to learn how to say…

"It five by five. I wouldn't want to wreck anything in this precious room like—"

Faith looked around the room and got off of her puddle on the bed and grabbed the first thing she could find.

"--like this Michael Myers meth-face mask."

In B's world you had to be fast at changing the subject. But, seriously the mask was just wrong. It really looked like Michael Myers meth-face. It would have been all smooth and white with no expression, but as that wasn't creepy enough it had all these deep red gashes carved into it that were all different sharp shapes.

"Okay, now the present I bought your mom doesn't look so crappy. Does she really like this stuff? It's no wonder I had a nightmare. It was just a nightmare, B. Not even a Slayer one. We don't have to tell anyone about it so they can go all Encyclopedia-Brown with the books. It didn't mean shit, okay?" Faith said firmly trying to catch B's hazel round eyes.

She got them for a second but they escaped to the Meth-Face of Michael Myers mask.

"Don't worry," B said as if Faith was, "After all those zombies literally crashed my party I made sure mom never brought any evil masks from work home."

"Evil zombies, huh? You guys really know how to kick it in this 'burb. I'm coming to all your house parties from now on."

"I'm not having any more house parties for anyone to come to," B said sternly, "I should have never left my mom alone with evil."

"What," Faith sunk on the bed feeling struck, "B, I didn't mean---"

"I should have just told her this mask was evil too," B looked at Faith and smiled, "I thought it looked more like that 'Star Trek' guy with zits. Meth is drug like PCP, right? Does it give you zits? People here like to say vampires are really gangs on PCP that have something wrong with there faces. If meth does something to your face why don't they just say they're gangs on meth?"

"I dunno," Faith snorted, "People here are pretty stupid, as opposed to every where else, right?"

"I guess."

It occurred to Faith she really could really tear this little ultra-blonde thing in her tight white nighty tank top apart. Her and her perky nipples and cooling sweat had to get some heat from Faith's dream; and she stood in the doorway not knowing what meth was or even PCP. Who called it PCP? Faith couldn't remember a time when she didn't know a dust-head or two. How was B fighting darkness and not getting her ass kicked?

"But, it's my job to save people, even the dumb ones—our—our job to save them. And some of them are kinda smart, even the dumb ones."

"Good to know, but you can't save all of 'em."

"I know that, but I have to try," And there was that firm voice that made Faith all weak when she was sleep stupid.

"So how did your whole saving the stupids work out tonight? Angel okay and everything? Did you two crazy kids slip in the snow at all? You were gone a while."

"Angel can be one of the dumber ones," B smiled and then frowned and quickly folded her arms, "You know he'll never hurt you, Faith. He isn't mad and he really is never going to lose his soul again."

"Huh?" Faith said and then she felt her whole face redden, her whole body.

I'm sorry. I had to. He was going to kill me if I didn't. Please, don't hate me.

"He isn't mad that you tried to kill him and I'm not either… anymore. I guess you heard about how bad he was when he was evil and I guess you were afraid…

Faith felt her whole body lock with rage. She was so angry she was about to break this chick's neck, smash the Michael Myers meth-mask into her stupid Barbie face until…

…I was afraid too," B said, "I was afraid of what I made my boyfriend into. I was afraid that I wasn't afraid enough and that I'd let him…"

Faith unclenched her fists as B stared out the snowy window pain.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's fine," B suddenly said her Suburbanite mantra with perk, "Everything is fine."

This girl had no clue about anything and Faith wanted to smack her in the face. But, she was just too clueless as she looked past everything only seeing something sad and not how angry Faith had been. She hooked her arm over her shoulder and scratched under her white girlie tank straps and looked so human.

"Everything is fine" B said, "considering I think I met up with the ultimate form of evil."

"Don't they all say that," Faith rolled her eyes and laid her lower half on the bed in B's Sunnydale high gray gym shorts. Her tits were really busting out of the borrowed tank too.

"Yeah, but this one was particularly good at it. But, could you believe the snow? It's a miracle!"

"It was cool. I wouldn't call it The Second Coming, though," Faith said.

Faith saw B's face immediately redden. Shit. Faith hadn't even meant to do that one. Still it was fun for just a second to see the little Bonnie blush all over. For someone who could be clueless was B sure quick to pick stuff up. She had been oblivious that the person a foot from her was seconds from killing her just seconds ago, and if that wasn't enough she went all seven-year-old over snow. Yet, she caught a pun Faith hadn't meant to throw.

"I mean," Faith said, "It snowed in Boston all the time, so I'm more used to it. But your mom did say it only happens here like every 20 years. She called it a Christmas miracle too."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long. Thanks for watching my mom. I'm sure she'll be guilting me for a while on this one."

"Maybe she won't. I kept her busy, or really she kept me busy. I think I might know how to make ice cream out of snow now. That'll come in handy. You never know maybe I'll fight an abominable snow man one day and I'll just happen to have packed brown sugar on me. Do they have abominable snow men?"

"I don't know," B said curtly and folded her arms up again like she caught Faith looking down her tank, "Well, I better get to bed."

What did Faith do now? Oh, she did what B asked her to do and hung out with Mom. Women.

"Yeah, sure," Faith said, "I know your Mom will want you to be all bright eyed. I think she has even more presents for you. Wants to take you to the mall or something."

B smiled so big that Faith felt it was totally worth brining out all her stealth moves. She wasn't even disappointed that it was just too damn easy.

"Great! I mean good. I know she'll like that. It's an annual thing. We return all the stuff we don't like and then we go to Cinnabuns. We used to go to Orange Julius, but they don't have one here." B said and then she stopped her smiling, "You can come…If you want."

"Nah," Faith said and laid across the bed now, "The mall with mom isn't really my thing. Makes it hard to pick up guys and it's not like I have all these Gap sweaters to return. You go ahead. I'd rather be searching for nests. They won't expect it."

"Okay," B smiled again, "Then we won't have to patrol as much and I might actually get something resembling a Christmas vacation."

"Yeah, I loved those when I was in school. Accept the last one. Now every day is a vacation," Faith sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Faith," B said.

"Yeah, you too and all that," Faith said, "and don't worry. If there ever is a real Evil Xtreme. We can take it down."

"Yep."

And B turned away leaving Faith to see her messy silky bright yellow bun falling out and her strong bony back with white spaghetti straps. Faith smirked. She could make the little thing happy in her world for a while. Play the game. But, when B got sick of her little world—and she would-- Faith would be there to show her what she really was. Faith would save Buffy back. And she didn't need B to save her again. She didn't need anything. But the snow ice cream with B's Mom was fun. Would have been even funner if B could have shared it. It would be wicked X-treme fun if B could share herself and let Faith give her the pleasure of all the power B had just given her. That's all Faith wanted something to give her power to, something that she could have, something to love. It would be so easy to take it if no one was going to ever give it to her. But she didn't need it.


End file.
